Textile machines of this type are generally known and are described for example, in the context of a flat bed knitting machine, in DE-C 36 41 182. With these textile machines, there is a difficulty in processing the thread at a constant tension, for example when knitting up or when inserting it as the final thread, in such a way that uniform, optically appealing textile goods can be produced, especially where certain requirements are desired of the product e.g. uniform stretching properties. If the tension is not even, then accordingly fewer or more of the threads will be processed in one area of the textile article whereby irregularities will occur in the textile goods so that the properties of the product such as its structure, the occurance of stretching or the impression it gives as regards colour will not be uniform. This disadvantage occurs especially when processing elasticated or rubberised yarns because, to a certain extent, differing quantities of elasticated yarn are processed due to a variation in the tension of, or to a different degree of tugging on, the elasticated yarn. A variation in the tension of the thread being processed occurs, in particular, with flat bed knitting machines, this being due to the cam carriage, and thus the yarn carrier boxes including the yarn guides and the feeder wheels, being moved first in the one and then in the other direction whereby the tugging on the thread being processed varies considerably.